<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny Trouble by anniespinkhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610838">Bunny Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse'>anniespinkhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deleted fic, (repost), Supernatural [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, Easter, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another deleted fic pulled from an old hard drive. </p><p>Easter drabble from 2014. Dean freakin' hates witches. Easter bunny fluff</p><p>No characters or part of the show belong to me. The CW gets to keep them all. *sniff*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deleted fic, (repost), Supernatural [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
Sam had disappeared.</p><p> Dean peered frantically into the fayre's rabbit enclosure. "No, no!" He grabbed a huge, brown bunny and sidled through the crowd towards Baby. “Son of a bitch! Freakin’ witches!” Fingers stroked softest fur. <em>Damn</em> but bunny-Sam was cute. He tickled his tummy. “Still a BIG boy,” Dean chuckled, as he walked into a solid wall of… Sam.<br/>
<br/>
“Forgot rosemary for the witch trap,” Sam said, “Er, Dean…?”<br/>
<br/>
Dean looked up at his brother and back at the rabbit. <br/>
<br/>
Sam’s shoulders heaved with laughter.</p><p>“Um, Happy Easter?” Dean improvised, shoving the rabbit at his brother with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bunny Trouble, The Real Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little ficlet follow up to Bunny Trouble, inspired by Raggles, the rescued Lionhead rabbit, in 2014.</p>
<p>No characters or part of the show belong to me. The CW gets to keep them all. *sniff*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, the damn witch proved to be a sneaky, petty, son of a bitch. At least his spells didn't seem to be permanent.</p>
<p>When Dean was done wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, he berated his brother, "It was the goddamn salad! I knew it! I told you, Sammy! Eating all that rabbit food isn't right! There was a perfectly good hog roast at that fayre." He licked his lips, "Mm. Really good."</p>
<p>*twitch* </p>
<p>I saw you roll your eyes at me!" Dean pointed his finger at Sam's face, where huge ears pointed forwards at him, over dangerously narrowed bunny eyes.  “Wow, you couldn’t even lose the sideburns. Oh, brother they are going to go!”</p>
<p>*Thump, hop, crash*</p>
<p>Dean nosedived to the floor as Sam fled under the bed. </p>
<p>The stand off lasted an hour. "Sam, Sam-my, Sam, Sam, Sammy… " Dean sat on the bed proffering a lettuce leaf.</p>
<p>*Twitch, nibble, hop* Sam leaped onto Dean’s lap.</p>
<p>"Oomph! Holy shit, you couldn’t be a normal size rabbit could you?"</p>
<p>*snuggle*</p>
<p>This case was exhausting. Dean's fingers tangled into softest-cloud fur. </p>
<p>*snuggle*</p>
<p>*snore*</p>
<p>*magical poof*</p>
<p>*snore, snuggle, stroke*</p>
<p>"Um, Dean? What the hell? Not enough room in this bed… and let go of my hair dude…"</p>
<p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>